


"What if I moved in?"

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Moving In Together, Shadowhunters - Freeform, sweet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: Alec asked a question Magnus never expected him to but had been dying to ask himself. Magnus gives him an answer in the sweetest way possible...





	"What if I moved in?"

**Author's Note:**

> The anticipation of the "moving in/immortality" talk for Malec has me going crazy!! I haven't written in awhile and thought this was a great excuse to stretch my writing muscles.
> 
> Not much. Just a drabble. Smaller than a drabble really. Anyway, hope it at least makes you smile. Just an idea of how 3x05 could go ;)
> 
> @EmilyRLightwood on twitter. Feel free to hit me up there or leave a comment/kudos here :)

“What if I...moved in?”

 

Magnus stood there with his jaw practically on the ground.

 

Did he hear Alec correctly? Did he just ask to...move in?

 

Magnus’s head was spinning. Yes, he knew that Alexander spent practically every night there as it was, he put his jacket on the same hook every time, heck he had his own toothbrush in the bathroom! 

 

But everything about their relationship up to that point had all been taken at Alexander’s pace. Despite all that they had been through, Magnus knew that this was all still very knew to Alec, and the last thing he wanted to do was put too much pressure on him or drive him away. Alexander Gideon Lightwood had quickly worked his way into Magnus Bane’s heart and the warlock did not intend to lose the powerful love he had found in Alec.

 

He was pulled from his revery at the sound of Alec’s voice once more.

 

“I’m sorry...is that a bad idea? It’s totally crazy, right? God, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that…”

 

Magnus shook his head, shaking the surprise from his expression.

 

“Oh Alexander, no, it’s not crazy at all. I’m sorry, you just caught me by surprise. I didn’t...I wasn’t expecting that. But it’s not crazy, not one bit.”

 

Magnus could see some of the tension leaving Alec’s shoulders as he let out a sigh.

 

“Okay, that’s good I guess. Umm...I don’t know, it’s just...I’m always here, and some of my stuff is already here, and I know being the Head of the Institute is important and I don’t plan to shirk my duties there...but I want to be here, Magnus. That’s the bottom line. I love you, and I want to live together. You and me. What do you think? Do you not want to? You don’t want to, I can tell, it’s okay...uh, I’ll just--”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Alec looked up to meet Magnus’s gaze.

 

“What did you say?”

 

Magnus took a step toward his sweet boyfriend, his lips turning up into a smirk.

 

“You wonderful, amazing man. I would have had you all moved in here weeks ago if I wasn’t worried that it would be too soon and scare you off. Now shut up and kiss me.”

 

Magnus reached up and gathered Alec’s face in his hands, bringing his soft lips down onto his own. His sweet Alexander reached out to place his hands on the warlock’s waist, kissing him back with the tender passion he always did.

 

When they pulled away, both men had smiles on their faces a mile wide.

 

“Is that a yes?” Alec quipped.

 

“Yes, Alexander. With us, it’s always yes.”


End file.
